Confessions of a champion
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Travis Stoll has become champion of all regions and finally confesses to Katie he likes her


**Confessions of a champion**

Travis Stoll was sitting on his family's ranch. He was the champion of all regions and had numerous powerful pokemon like his Blastiose, Venusaur, Pidgeot, Fearow, Butterfree, Beedrill, Alakazam, Arcanine, Golem, Machamp, Muk, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Rapidash, Gengar, Dragonite, Gyarados, Umbreon, Steelix, Crobat, Sunflora, Quagsire, Lanturn, Scizor, Skarmory, Heracross, Blissey, Hitmontop, Kingdra, Tyranitar, Houndoom, Swellow, Manectric, Hariyama, Metagross, Salamence, Flygon, Wishcash, Tropius, Aggron, Slaking, Breloom, Magnezone, Magmortar, Weavile. Electivire, Honchkrow, Roserade, Cherim, Rampardos, Bastiodon, Lumnineon, Gastrodon (blue), Lucario, Floatzel, Hippowdon, Gliscor, Rhyperior, Bronzong, Mismagius, Drifblim, Skuntank, Drapion, Bisharp, Hydreigon, Audino, Zebstrika, Stoutland, Scolopide, Darmanitan, Liligant, Whismacott, Krookodile, Sigilyph, Maractus, Ferrathorn, Jellicent (blue), Meinshao, Conkledurr, Alomamola, Braviary, Beartic, Unfeazent, Excadrill, Dragalge, Clawitzer, Gogoat, Noivern, Goodra, Barbaricle, Carbink, Slurpuff, Sylveon, Trevenant, Avalugg, Mudsdale, Toucannon, Minior, Turtonator, Comfey, Passimian, Oranguru, Tsareena, Toxepax, Gollispod, Araquanid and Lycanroc (Midnight). He was waiting with his pokemon.

Katie lived on the ranch next door. She had raised the same Pokemon as Travis. It was almost fated. Katie cursed the gods for this as she wanted to be a champion.

''Well maybe you should tell the champion.'' Aprhodite said in Katie's head.

''Katie ladies don't have icky battling pokemon. We have baby pokemon like Litten here.'' Her step sister said. Katie went furious.

''My pokemon love to battle It is how we became close friends. Besides how else would I enter the league.'' Though Katie also wanted too see Travis as she had a crush. Despite Travis being a prankster and a moron and getting a squirtle toy stuck in his nose and a Charmander toy in his mouth at the Pallet nursery. Or when he saved her from a monster and twisted ankle.

Travis after that carried her and her Eevee to a pokemon centre. Bridal style too. Katie's mind went to a dream state.

Katie then went to her window and then saw Travis on a ranch with his pokemon.

Travis then noticed Katie and waved to her. Katie went down to the outside and then got her pokemon out. Travis and Katie's pokemon all met up together. Their trainers had feelings for each-other and then so did the pokemon.

Katie walked to see Travis. Her pokemon followed happily. Some of Travis pokemon were with him and the two went to chat.

''Congragulations on being champion off all regions. Train hard and maybe train some more pokemon.'' Katie said to him.

''Well Katie I battled hard for you. To make sure I could handle any pokemon that gave you trouble.''

''So Katie at the Alola league I wanted to tell you something. However you went to your room and cried when you saw something what was it?'' Travis said to her.

''Well there is this guy I like and I saw him with another girl from a sandwhich shop.''

''Katie is it me? Cos the girl was just bringing me my lunch before my semi final battle.'' Travis told Katie back. Then a look of joy went into Katie's eyes.

''So your single? I'm single? As you helped me on our journey's I owe you a date at least.'' Katie said to Travis. Who smiled hugely. Better than being champion.

Before they could continue their chat a hell hound came from the bushes terrorising a Pisnir too. Travis leapt to his feet. Katie then went to make sure the pokemon were out of harms way however Travis Blastiose and Venusaur appeared next to their master.

''Blastiose hydro-pump, Venusaur use Razor-leaf.'' Travis called out. The moves hit the hell hound sending it flying Travis then grabbed his sword and slashed the monster to pieces. Travis then saw Pinsir getting up.

''Hey you battled well against the hell hound. I assume with some good training with me or Katie you could be the strongest Pinsir ever.'' Travis said to it.

Pinsir got up to go back to the forest. Then it fell over hurt. Travis had Venusaur use vine-whip to lift Pinsir up and then carried it to his barn.

''Sorry about that. Hell hound however now we can talk. Let's go to my barn. Pinsir needs help.'' Travis said. Katie had to agree and then followed him.

The barn was big enough for their pokemon and all of them got close together. Katie's eyes went wide at the pokemon.

''Katie I have liked you since we were kids. I wished I told you on our journey but then well stuff inturpted us. Now you have agreed to my date we can be boyfriend girlfriend.'' Travis told Katie. Katie then said he could go with her to the movies in the town and then to a diner.

Travis said it sounded awesome. Travis then saw the Pinsir up after time with his Blissey, Audino and Comfey. Travis then threw a pokeball and captured Pinsir.

''Pinsir and I are gonna train too before our date.'' Katie smiled at Travis who was ready.

''Well I'm gonna train in the forest for a while too. Maybe you could come with me.'' Katie asked Travis and their pokemon. All of them went to the forest.

''Katie saw a female Pinsir battling a Beedrill. The Beedrill was winning. Using it's poison as well as it's speed.'' Pinsir fell. Katie and her Blissey ran to help.

''Blissey would you help Pinsir? Then we could have her join our team.'' Katie told her Blissey. Blissey then went to help Pinsir. Pinsir got up after Blissey used some of it's egg and then a heal-pulse to recover strength bar the lost energy.

''Pinsir come with me we could train hard. I bet we'd make a great team.'' Katie told the Pinsir who had to agree. Then it fell as Katie tapped a pokeball to it.

''So Katie when we going on our date. Besides we can kiss then.'' Travis said to Katie. Travis and Katie went back to his barn. As the night was coming in.

In the barn Katie was nearly asleep. Travis then wrapped a coat around her. He then carried Katie to his bunk area in the barn as he slept there after training hard.

As Katie slept Travis watched.

''So glad I confessed I like you.'' Travis thought as his eyes shut too.C


End file.
